Do You Feel Like A Man?
by Eriolchan
Summary: Oneshot in two chapters. Outofcharacter for both. Things are a little fast. Draco and Ginny meet in a tavern and become friends or close. Ginny has a secret and Draco wants to help. Rated M just in case for abuse and mild language. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Harry Potter and friends are not my creation and no matter how rich I get or how much I beg, they'll never be mine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was here again. She came every so often, always nervous and never talking to people. In school she had been so lively and outgoing. She was always surrounded by her friends, laughing and smiling. She had a wonderful smile . . .

Draco turned back to his drink as tried to shake off the thought of that Weasley girl. Malfoys didn't like Weasleys; never had and never would. Or so everyone thought.

Draco Malfoy frequented the bar often. He needed time away from work and away from those who looked down on him because of his family's history. The war had ended and in its wake the Malfoys were left on the bottom rung of society. Not that they had lost any money; Draco could buy anything he wished for. But society as a whole shunned him as it had the other former Deatheaters. He was just fine with that. It was nice to be alone.

But the Weasley girl. For some reason he couldn't stop thinking about her. Not like there was any way he could even be with her. Other than the fact of his and her family ties, she was married to Potter. They had gotten married right after she left school. Draco read about it in the paper. To everyone it seemed like a fairytale match made in Heaven. But then why was she here so often? And why was Potter never with her? Truly it was no problem of his . . . .

Something made him stop in thought. A tear, very tiny and almost invisible, slid down her cheek and into her drink. He got up quietly and slid into her booth. She didn't notice right away because her head was down. He cleared his throat to get her attention.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Her tone wasn't what he had expected. It wasn't angry or snide. She was merely questioning.

"You look really upset. Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with. It's really no big deal." She smiled a little and wiped her eyes.

He didn't want to press anything. Not that she would tell _him_ if anything was wrong. Maybe if she felt more comfortable she might let him in on her secret. For now, he decided to make small talk.

"So, I see you here a lot." he said. "Do you always come here alone?"

She shifted in her seat.

"Yeah, I do. That's just like me though, right? A loser with no friends? Your family was always right."

Shocked at what he was hearing, Draco couldn't answer right away.

"That was just a load of shit my parents talked. And yeah, I guess I did too, but I like to think I've grown up. Changed for the better." He gave her his dashing smile. She almost laughed, but it sounded more like a tiny sob.

"I guess I'm just feeling a bit down. It feels like I have no one to talk to," she said. "Which is why I was so surprised that you were the one to ask me how I was."

She picked up her glass and took a long drink. Before she drained it, Draco signaled to the waitress for another two glasses. He looked back at the Weasley girl, Ginny. She was really beautiful despite her sadness. Her long red hair fell to the table as she looked down again. She was wearing a long-sleeve turtleneck and a long black skirt. He wanted to reach out and comfort her, but years of his past ways held him back.

"So how's Potter doing? You two are doing well?"

At the mention of Potter's name, Ginny looked up, a bolt of fear in her eyes. The look was gone within a second, but Draco had seen it.

"Everything's wonderful." she beamed. "Just as I'd always imagined."

"Okay." Again, he refused to pursue the conversation. He knew something was wrong, but he didn't want to push her away. Not as he was making friends with her.

"Oh my goodness!" she cried. "Look at the time! I really have to get going."

She rose to leave and he got up to follow her. He walked her to the door and out onto the street.

"It was really nice talking with you." she said. "How surprising is that?"

"Not so much." he said, sounding mock-offended.

Ginny laughed again, another tear crawling down her cheek. Draco gently wiped the tear from under her eye and was surprised to find his finger covered in makeup. He rubbed the space around her eye and soon a little purple started showing through. When she realized what was happening, Ginny pulled away.

"Don't!" she cried.

"He's hitting you?" Draco yelled. "Bastard!"

"Please," she said, "it's not your problem. Just leave it be."

She turned on her heal and disappeared into the night, leaving Draco stunned and angry.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I don't own Harry Potter. It's never going to happen. And if I did, do you think I'd be sitting here writing this? Well, maybe . . . .

Also, I didn't write "Face Down." The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus did.

This is the last chapter. I never planned to go any further. Hope you liked it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He scratched his head as he tried to remember where she lived. It had been in the papers, why didn't he remember?

"_I never understood why you hang around_," he thought, "_I see what's going down._"

_Try to cover up with make-up in the mirror._

He remembered. He Apperated to where she lived, finding her still walking towards her house.

_Tell yourself it's never __gonna__ happen again._

_You cry that he swears he loves you._

He chased after her, calling out her name.

"Ginny, Ginny! Wait, I want to help you."

She spun around.

"There's nothing you can do. Just go home and leave me alone!"

She dashed away, but Draco was faster. He caught up to her and grabbed a hold of her arm.

"How do you think I could just leave you alone after what I just found out? He hits you, Ginny. You don't deserve that."

He hugged her close and though he knew she was wincing from pain, she hugged him back as tight as she could.

"What's going on?" came a voice from inside the house. There stood Harry Potter in the doorway, arms crossed and snarling.

"So you ran to Malfoy, huh? And what did you think he could do for you?"

He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of Draco's grasp. He smacked her to the ground and kicked her in the stomach.

_D__o you feel like a man_

_when you push her around?_

_D__o you feel better now_

_as she falls to the ground?_

_W__ell __I__'ll tell you my friend,_

_one day this world's __gonna__ end._

_A__s our lives crumble down_

_a new life_

_she has found._

Draco ran to Ginny and put his arm around her.

"What's your deal, Potter? How could you do this to her?"

_A__ pebble in the water makes a ripple effect. _

_E__very action in this world has a consequence._

"Draco, just let him go. He's not worth it."

Draco let go of Ginny and ran towards Potter, punching him in the jaw.

_I__f you wait around forever you are sure to drown._

_I__ see what's going down._

_I__ see the way you always say you're right again_

_say you're right again,_

_he loves her._

"I do love her," Potter said, holding his face where the impact had happened. "Sometimes she just pisses me off. She has to know her place."

"She's your wife, not your pet." Draco yelled. "You have to treat her good."

"Come on, Draco," Ginny said, coming up next to the pair. "Just go, I'll be fine. I'll talk to you later."

"Like Hell you are." Potter said, throwing her to the ground once again. "No bloody Malfoy is going to steal my wife. I'd never leave you alone to have an affair with him."

"As if you don't have them yourself." she whispered quietly. Potter heard this and ground her head into the gravel.

_Do you feel like a man_

_when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now__as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend,_

_one day this world's __gonna__ end._

_As our lives crumble down_

_a new life_

_she has found._

_F__ace down in the dirt_

_she says,__ this doesn't hurt._

_S__he said,_

_I've finally had enough._

Ginny rose from the ground and spit remnants of rock out of her mouth.

"I can't live like this anymore." she said. "I've had enough. I'm going to leave with Draco, and I never want to see you again."

_O__ne day she wailed to you_

_that she's has had enough._

_H__e's coming 'round again._

Potter made a move to strike her again, but this time Draco was too quick for him. Kicking Harry to the ground, he grabbed Ginny and took her away from the isolated street where her husband lay yelling.

_Do you feel like a man_

_when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now_

_as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend,_

_one day this world's __gonna__ end._

_As our lives crumble down_

_a new life_

_she has found._

_F__ace down in the dirt_

_she said,__ this doesn't hurt._

_S__he said,_

_I've finally had enough._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done. I hope you enjoyed it. It was my first posted fanfic, so it's not really that good. The first time I heard this song I thought about putting it into a fanfic. I really like Draco/Ginny and not so much Harry. But, good or not, it's up. Please review and be as honest as possible. I promise I won't cry (much).


End file.
